Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile
is a mobile version of Bloons TD 5, featuring the Monkey Farmer and the new Radadactyl as additional Special Agent, a new tower, the Monkey Lab, Tier 4 upgrades for Specialty Buildings, 5 new tracks, and much more. Updates are from Ninja Kiwi. __TOC__ News and updates *On November 2nd, 2012, the official trailer for Bloons TD 5 iOS was released. *On November 15th, 2012, the game was released, but not optimized for the iPad. *On December 1st, 2012, the iPad version, Bloons TD 5 HD was released. *On December 15th, 2012, the game was released on Android and can be downloaded from the Google Play store. *On March 22, 2013, the Monkey Engineer, a tower from Bloons TD 5 Deluxe was added along with Fast Track Mode from Bloons TD 5. *On April 18, 2013, the Double Monkey Money event began (it ended on April 22, 2013). *On May 14, 2013, The Great Divide and Reverse Mode was added along with social integration through Facebook. Connecting to Facebook rewards the player with 100. *On May 31, 2013, the Special Agent Pros event began (it ended on June 3, 2013). *On June 11, 2013, a new intermediate track, Jungle, was added along with the Everplay video capture system, able to video the player's gameplay up to two minutes. *On June 13, 2013, items in the Store are on sale (it ended on June 17, 2013). *On June 28, 2013, two new tracks, Fireworks and Tunnels were added. *On August 21, 2013, the game gets a massive redesign, and also introducing Co-op Mode. Co-op mode in this version has 2 new and exclusive tracks: South Coast and Unfair Share. *On September 13, 2013, Country Road and an exclusive track, U-Turn, was added. *On September 20, 2013, the second Double Monkey Money event began (it ended on September 23, 2013). *On October 18, 2013, another BTD5 Deluxe exclusive tower was added: Bloonchipper. In addition, private matches can also be played via Game Center friends, along with 4 new tracks: Treetop, Maze, and 2 Halloween-themed tracks Patch and Scorched Earth. The main menu was also Halloween-themed. It also added a little red circle on the play button with a number on it (it tells how many new co-op tracks you have not played yet). *On November 21, 2013, the main menu became Christmas-themed along with a new track, North Pole (this track can be played on Co-op Mode). Also, a present was placed in the game containing a brand new tower known as the Monkey Sub and two new tracks specifically designed for players to test the new tower. But, to open the present and unlock the Monkey Sub, you need to pop at least 250,000 bloons(2,000,000 before the next update). *On December 20, 2013, 4 new tracks were introduced: 3 Times Around (Beginner), Lava Fields (Intermediate), Rink Revenge (Advanced) and Runway (Expert). However, only the latter 3 tracks are accessible in Co-op Mode. *On April 18, 2014, Impoppable Difficulty was introduced. In this difficulty level, towers and upgrades cost even more than in Hard Difficulty and the player must complete 85 rounds with only one life. Round 85 also contains five Z.O.M.G.s, as opposed to one. *On April 4, 2014, a map called Skull Peak was added. It was a fanmade track from Adriano Rossi who won Ninja Kiwi's 250k Facebook likes competition. *On July 11, 2014, a map called Long Range was added. It can be played in Co-op mode. *On March 26, 2015 , Odyssey mode was added. Odyssey mode is a mode where the player plays multiple tracks with a single set of lives. Tracks Beginner Monkey Lane A nice track with flowers and dark green grass. This is the first track in the game. There is no water, meaning the Monkey Bucanneer and the Monkey Sub can't be placed 3 Times Around A meadow beside a stream with a loop that bloons travel around three times, hence the name. Fireworks A grassy plain that has a scorched mark in a shape of a firework, hence the name. Brick Wall A track where the bloons travel around a C shaped wall. There are also two pools of water. Park Path A track taking place at a park. There are fall colored trees, and there is a stream in the middle of the track. The Rink An icy track. The track itself resembles the form of the Mac command key. There is water in the form of a fishing hole. Roswell A track on a sandy terrain. There are 2 signs on the track. No water. Space Truckin' A track in space. It features the sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, the moon, and Mars. Towers can not be placed in space. There is water on earth. Z Factor A long track that looks like a Z made out of circles, hence the name. No water, but bloons will take a while to exit the track. North Pole A track covered in snow. It resembles a Christmas Tree. Two small ponds of water that are formed from ice. Lobby A polished, circular track with water in a lobby, hence the name. Skull Peak A track that is featured on a mountainous terrain with high cliffs and a nest, along with a skull rock with a pond and bridges in front of the skull. Express Shipping A track where is in the box storage, the bloons will go through the boxes and go around, there's no water. Also, it is avaible in the Co-op mode Checkers A track that resembles a checkers board with alternating stone and grass squares. Water at the very top and bottom of the track. Intermediate Workshop A workshop with gears and widgets. This track has multiple pathways and no water. Bloon of Clubs This track is shaped like the "clubs" symbol on a playing card, and is surrounded by clovers. No water. Archipelago A track full of water and some islands, hence the name. There is a wrecked ship in the top corner of the track. Bloon Circles A track in a hayfield. There are tracks in the hay that form the tracks that the bloons go on. No water here. Slalom A track shaped like a skiing slalom. There is a relatively big pond near the end of the track. Snake River A river that twists and curves in a serpentine pattern. There is not that much water, and there is quite a bit of land. Dockside A track based on a marina. There are tons of water, but less than Archipelago, and there are boats that towers can be placed on. Not much land is here. Country Road A countryside track. With 4 entrances and exits (one at a time), this may cause us confusion as the bloons go up in the circle and go into the exit. It loops around the circle only one time so be prepared. There is a water in the form of a pond in the bottom-left corner of your screen. Ice Flow A track that is obviously based on the Arctic Ocean. The only way to place land towers on this track is by placing them on the icebergs. The bloon path goes around the icebergs. Wattle trees(version 2.14) A track in the grassy path, There has four trees and you can see 2 boomerang huts in there, there's a little pond at the bottom right, the bloons will go around the trees Advanced Phase Portal A track set in what appears to be a research facility. There is no water here. Lightning Scar A track set in a barren setting. The track is shaped similar to a lightning bolt. There is no water here. Switch A track with a bunch of switches for the track. No water is here. This track differs from the original version of Bloons TD 5 as the pipes here are filled with a purple colored liquid. Mount Magma A track that is on an erupting volcano. The track spirals out from the center and splits into four directions. No water. Lava cannot be used as water because it is the path the bloons travel. The Eye A track with an eye in the center, hence the name. The eye changes paths every time a round ends. No water. The Great Divide A track that is divided in half. It has two bending paths for the bloons on opposite sides of the screen. No water. Challenger Deep A track that has more water than land itself. There are a few islands and a deep ocean covering almost the whole track except for the islands and the bloon path. Long Range A track with limited placement area for towers. It can be played in Co-op mode. Crypt Keeper A track with a path that separates quickly in a spooky area. It can be played in Co-Op mode. Scorched Earth A track where is in the earthquake ground, the bloons will start from differrent path and connect at the center of the path. after that, the bloons will split again. in this path, the bloons will move 70" Expert Double Double Cross This track is on a mystic landscape. The track crosses in the middle. There are 2 pools of green liquid (probably acid) that can be used as water. Tunnels A forest that has 8 tunnels. Bloons go through one tunnel then exit to another. Castle A track set in a castle. The track only connects in the beginning and end for a bit. There is water in a form of a moat. Clock A track set on a clock. The hands of the clock changes where bloons go. There is no water on this track. Drag Strip A track on a racing course. There are two tracks that don't connect and are short. No water. Death Valley A track set in a barren canyon. The two tracks never connect and are short. No water here. Down the Drain A track in the sewers. There are 4 short tracks that don't connect. There is water in the center. Runway A track in the airport at night, the bloons will go around the path, there's no water Extreme Main Street A track set on a city. The tracks are really short and only connect in the centre. There is water in the top corner in the form of a pond. Bloontonium Lab A track set in a lab where Bloontonium is created. This track has three short tracks that do not connect. Tar Pits a track set in a mountain full of 5 tar pits with 5 entrances and 5 exits. it does have a pond at the middle to allow boats/submarines. Trivia *If a tower is granted the ability to pop Lead Bloons and/or frozen bloons (such as from the Monkey Intelligence Bureau), the sound of a sharp projectile hitting those will simultaneously make the sound, and pop it (this happens in mobile versions of Bloons Tower Defense 4 also). *Daily Challenge mode in Bloons TD 5 iOS has been replaced by random challenges, similarly to Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *If the player plays this game on an iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, or iPhone 4S, the fact that the player must tap the towers (bottom left), and agents and abilities (bottom right) icons for their menus to appear affects the difficulty of the game. However, while playing on an iPhone 5 (and later), towers and special agents/abilities can be found on the right side of the screen. *This version lacks some sound effects from other versions (i.e. On the intro sequence, also with Abilities). *Before the addition of the track Brick Wall (version 1.2), with full sacrifices, The Temple was less powerful and it also fired no ice balls (although it was still capable of freezing Bloons), in addition, it fired MOAB Maulers rather than golden missiles (hence the fact that it deals extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons). This was changed in version 1.2 so that the ice balls were visible, the MOAB Maulers were replaced with golden missiles, and it was buffed. *The Android version does not work on some devices - it crashes when a track is loading (this may have been fixed). *Sandbox Mode must be purchased with 1500 ( 2000 on HD) instead of being unlocked for free at Rank 20. *It is possible to replay a round that receives a game over by exiting and reopening the game, while losing the towers and upgrades the player purchased during the round. *The Monkey Engineer has a glitch when you upgrade it to 1/4. It will show a 0/0 Engineer building Sentry Guns with a big attack range and may be confusing of why the Engineer changed his hat to his old one. *In July 2015, IGN made Bloons TD 5 as a free Game of The Month, with a free promotion code for iOS users only. This event is limited time for a month. External Links *iTunes link for download *Google Play Store link for download References Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD Games Category:IOS Games Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile